Oshawott and Piplup 2: Piplup the Quadrillionare
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Piplup becomes a quadrillionare after winning the lottery from the fortune cookie's lucky numbers. Because Piplup's Mansion is more impressive than Oshawott's, he tries to enter the bigger mansion after becoming jealous. This is the real sequel to Oshawott and Piplup, and the sequel is not a dead copy of Patrick Star's Morning Routine! This story is also a reboot of the first story


Piplup is at the AMC movie theatre watching "Tails Vs. Neil: Attack of the New Swarm The Movie" on the big screen. He is watching the ending of the movie. The audience begins to clap after the movie is finished. "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" applauded Piplup.

Suddenly, Piplup's stomach rumbles as he is getting hungry after watching the movie. "All of this awesome movie I watched is making me hungry," said Piplup. "I'm in the mood for some delicious Chinese food."

Piplup exits the AMC Theatres and walks on the sidewalk. He enters the Chinese Restaurant to eat some Chinese food. At the restaurant, Piplup goes to the front desk. "Good afternoon, sir, may I take your order?" asked the cashier.

"I would like some Chicken Lo Mein and an egg roll please," requested Piplup.

"That will be $15.62 please."

Piplup pulls out $21 and gives it to the cashier. "Keep the change, sir," said Piplup. "I have given you the tip."

"Thank you," replied the cashier. "Your food will be ready momentarily."

The Penguin Pokemon waits for his Chinese food to be ready. A few minutes later, his Chinese food is served to Piplup along with a fortune cookie. He takes his meal with him and sits onto the table. Piplup begins to eat his Chinese food. He dips the pork egg roll onto a small dish of soy sauce and eats it. After eating the whole egg roll, he drizzles the soy sauce onto the Chicken Lo Mein. He then slurps the noodles with chop sticks. Piplup became full after eating lunch. He opens the fortune cookie which reveals the fortune. Afterwards, he eats the cookie while the fortune is not eaten. Piplup reads, "Today is your lucky day."

Piplup shrugs off and is about to exit the Chinese restaurant. He unintentionally slips on the wet floor and crashes onto the snack machine. The snack machine pours out a lot of candy and other kinds of snacks. "Wow, today is my lucky day after all," smiled Piplup, even though it was a coincidence. "Lucky numbers: 5 7 14 9 20."

He cleans up the mess on the table before leaving the restaurant. Piplup leaves the Chinese Restaurant as he takes his fortune with him. The Penguin Pokemon walks on the sidewalk; suddenly, he has an idea. "I wanted to sign up for the lottery with my lucky numbers," grinned Piplup. "If I win the lottery, I will win one quadrillion dollars, surpassing Oshawott's trillionare title. I will also get a bigger and better mansion than Oshawott's."

Piplup arrives to the grocery store as he brings his fortune with him. At the grocery store, he places his fortune with the lucky numbers onto the counter. "I want to register my lucky numbers to the lottery," requested Piplup.

"Thank you, sir," thanked the cashier, "the winning numbers will be revealed tomorrow morning on the radio channel 72.0."

Piplup exits the grocery store as he is going back home. He returns to his house, which is next door to Oshawott's mansion. Currently, Oshawott is the richest neighbor in town. The next morning, Piplup gets out of bed and tunes the radio to channel 72.0. "And now, the lottery's winning numbers are revealed," announced the announcer in the radio. "The following winning numbers for the one quadrillion dollar prize are 5, 7, 14."

The last two numbers are about to slowly reveal as it feels like Piplup is about to lose the lottery. Piplup nervously chews on his flippers with his beak. "9... and..." said the announcer. "20!" 

Surprisingly, the five winning numbers match Piplup's lucky numbers. "Woo-hoo! I'm the new richest neighbor in town!" cheered Piplup. "In your face, Oshawott!" 

Piplup hurtles out of the house and enters the grocery store. At the grocery store, a lumberjack-like cashier hands Piplup a sack of cash that has the size of a Wailord. "Congratulations, Piplup, you have won one quadrillion dollars," congratulated the lumberjack-like cashier. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" thanked Piplup in excitement, as he crazily shakes the lumberjack-like cashier's hand. 

After obtaining a big sack of cash, Piplup returns to the front yard of Piplup's house. He pulls out a smart phone to call the carpenters. "Hello, I would like to replace my house into a bigger and better mansion than Oshawott's," said Piplup. 

The carpenters arrive with their Caterpillar company branded construction vehicles; the construction roars when they demolish Piplup's old house in order to build Piplup's new mansion. The loud construction noise wakes Oshawott up that he bursts out of his mansion. "QUIET! SHUT UP!" yelled Oshawott, as he is wearing a night shirt and cap. "I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! DON'T YOU KNOW IT IS WAY TOO LOUD OUT HERE WITH ALL THAT RACKET! I CANNOT STAND NOISE! I HATE NOISE!" 

"Well, sorry," commented the carpenter, "we are busy constructing Piplup's brand new mansion." 

"Wait what?!"

After the construction is finished, Piplup's Mansion is finally built next to Oshawott's Mansion. Piplup's Mansion is bigger and better than Oshawott's mansion; his mansion is colored in solid gold while Oshawott's mansion is colored white. "Behold, Oshawott, my greatest masterpiece has been built," introduced Piplup, "my brand-new mansion. I have won one quadrillion dollars by winning the lottery with my fortune cookie's lucky numbers that I got a bigger and better mansion than yours. I have a buffet of all my favorite food, a smart tv, a Nintendo Switch, super fancy furniture, an indoor swimming pool, and high class servants that are also guards. Now if you will excuse me, I will live my life to the fullest." 

Piplup enters his newly built mansion after introducing the mansion to Oshawott. Oshawott became so mad jealous about Piplup's awesome mansion that he wanted to get inside. "A Nintendo Switch?! That's not fair!" complained Oshawott, as he is very jealous about Piplup's Mansion and the hybrid console.

As Oshawott is about to enter the mansion, the front door is closed and locked. The Sea Otter Pokemon rings the doorbell of Piplup's Mansion; unknowingly, he pricked his finger from a pin Piplup installed onto the doorbell. "Yeouch!" yelped Oshawott, as he hops in pain while wagging his injured finger.

Oshawott trips on a string that it causes a bucket of tar to spill all over Oshawott. Another bucket spills white feathers all over Oshawott. He runs away after the contraption was activated. Piplup is at the living room playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with the Nintendo Switch docked onto the smart tv; he laughs after Oshawott gets owned by Piplup's contraption. "Sucker," he said. "It's payback, Oshawott."

Piplup uses his authentic Smash Ultimate themed GameCube Controller plugged into the GameCube Controller Adapter for the Nintendo Switch. The GameCube Controller Adapter is plugged into the Nintendo Switch's dock while the system is docked. The Nintendo Switch has the Gray Joy-Cons attached onto the system while docked onto the smart tv. He plays as Pokemon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Oshawott peaks through the window and looks at the smart tv; the character selection screen has a massive library of playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. "Piplup has Super Smash Bros. Ultimate?!" exclaimed Oshawott in surprise with a twist of jealousy. "No fair! I can't compete with that! I need to get into that mansion as a battering ram."

The Sea Otter Pokemon climbs off the window sill and lands onto the front yard of Piplup's Mansion. Oshawott backs up before charging to the mansion's front door. Then, Oshawott charges to Piplup's Mansion like a hurtling Tauros. He is almost there to the front door of Piplup's Mansion; abruptly, a large rotary fan rises out of the front yard of the mansion. The rotary fan then activates as it spins. The large rotary fan blows hard like Therian Forme Tornadus using Hurricane. Oshawott is launched into the air as he is blown by the large rotary fan.

Meanwhile, back with Piplup, he is at the indoor swimming pool with Manaphy. Suddenly, Oshawott appears out of the blue in Piplup's indoor swimming pool. Piplup yelps as he is startled by Oshawott's abrupt appearance. "What the heck are you doing here, Oshawott?" gasped Piplup.

"Alright, I confess," he admitted, "I want to visit your glorious mansion. It is better than mine, and you even have your own Nintendo Switch. All I want is to hang out with you and play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with you."

"That's all?"

"Yes, you are my best friend, and I want to spend time with you. I am very happy for you on winning one quadrillion dollars. I am sorry I got jealous, Piplup."

"That's ok, all is good. Let's wash up before we play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate together."

After they went swimming in the pool, they both got out of the pool and they took a shower. Oshawott then plays Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with Piplup. Piplup plays with the Smash Ultimate themed GameCube Controller while Oshawott plays with the Gray Joy-Cons on the grip. Oshawott plays as Young Link while Piplup plays as Toon Link in the Pirate Ship stage. And so, the two water Pokemon are living their lives to the fullest in Piplup's brand new mansion.

The End.


End file.
